Calendar
The calendar is a chart displaying the number of days, weeks, and months of a year, showcasing any event that may occur during a particular day. There are four months of each year; each month corresponds to a season - spring, summer, autumn, and winter - and contains 28 days each. There are four weeks and seven days to make up a week; the seven days are as follows: Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, Saturday, and Sunday. After four months, the calendar cycles to the next year, starting back to the first month of the year. The format for labeling the game time can be written in two different ways: a simplistic version and a formal version. The simplistic version is written as month.day (day of the week), for example, "2.6 Saturday" for month 2, day 6, Saturday. The formal version is written as Day, Month, Year, for example" Day 6, Month 2, Year 1. Understanding the Calendar See also Weather and Time. Seasons There are four distinct seasons in Portia: Spring, Summer, Autumn, and Winter. The game begins at the start of Spring. When the season changes, the environment and background music changes, but the difference is mostly aesthetic. The primary non-aesthetic difference between the seasons is crops. Some crops are seasonal, while some can be grown year-round (including Winter). Tree seeds generally are fruitful year-round. Notes Notes can be added to each individual calendar day. To input a note onto the calendar, an icon resembling a notepad is found on the bottom right of the calendar page. These notes can serve as an event reminder, capable of reminding the player of an upcoming event, such as a fireside meeting. A time can be added to help remind the player of the event, which is formatted in 24-hour. In the event the player no longer needs the reminder, the reminder can be deleted. Birthdays :See also: Gift preferences page for a list of characters and their birthdays Birthdays are the anniversary of a day in which a character was born, occurring once a year. During one's birthday, gifting an item to the character usually will yield a higher or lower relationship value, as he or she will react greatly to it. After the player becomes buddies with someone, the character's birthday will be displayed on the calendar, indicated by the character's facial portrait on the calendar. If the player character gives a gift to them on their birthday without first becoming buddies, the NPC will acknowledge that it is their birthday, but the event will not show up on the calendar. Player's birthday The player's birthday is chosen at the start of the game and can be any day of any season, and is displayed on the calendar and their Builder License. Birthdays cannot be changed after character creation. If choosing a day that coincides with an event, a message warns the player of the possibility of the event affecting any player-involved event, such as parties. If the player selects a day that is concurrent with an event, such as a festival or wedding anniversary, a disclaimer appears warning the player of the possibility of the event affecting the player's parties or any other player-involved event. If the player's birthday is concurrent with their spouse's birthday and/or their anniversary, certain dialogue and spouse missions will acknowledge this. If playing on a save file that was started before player birthdays were implemented, the player will be prompted to choose a birthday once their character wakes up. If the player has backup save files that were also made before being able to choose a birthday, those backups do not get updated with the birthday chosen in newer days, and every time the player accesses these backup days, they will have to choose a birthday again. On the player's birthday, the townspeople will come to the workshop in the morning to wish the player happy birthday and leave gifts in front of their yard, up to a maximum of 25 gifts total. Any NPC that is a Buddy or higher can leave a present, though all presents are unsigned and it is not possible to tell who left which gift. If the player is married, their spouse will also give them a gift. The gifts the spouse can give depends on if the player's character is male or female. Of the presents, the Pink Cat's Ears accessory is the only item that currently cannot be obtained in other ways. Festivals Each season has two festivals. These range from seasonal activities such as fishing, ghost hunting, a horse racing competition to community events like gift giving or a communal hot pot. Season Calendars Spring Summer Autumn Winter Category:Calendar